Partying: "Burn" Parties
Category:Guides Party Setups This page is simply a list of all known kinds of "accepted", named, party types. Most/all named party types are a word with the suffix "burn" on them, because most special party types use a large number of players of the same Job for the basis. Arrowburn Synopsis: This party focuses on using Rangers to quickly defeat enemies, using Ranged Attacks and relying on the Ranger's ability to hit monsters very hard and very accurately using Ranged Attacks. Typical Party Setup: Ranger x 4 White Mage x 1 Bard x 1 NOTE: Notice how there are no Melee Damage Dealers or Black Mages present. This is due to the reliance on the Bard to provide excellent Ranged Attack buffs to the Rangers, and the Ranger's ability to hit mobs. There should be almost no downtime in this type of Party, save if the White Mage should have to heavily cure. NOTE: Rangers tend to have a large advantage in accuracy over other jobs, so targeting enemies at a slightly higher level than the above mentioned four to seven is not a bad idea. This method can be performed with a team of up to five Rangers with a single support character, and is best used targeting enemies that are weak to piercing. The Ranger's wide usage of the Ninja support job is a must here as well, as Utsusemi is pretty much going to be the only thing keeping the party alive. Manaburn Synopsis: This party focuses on using Black Mages to quickly, and handily, defeat enemies using Sleep and high-level Attack Magic, such as Fire magic and Water magic. Typical Party Setup: Black Mage x 4 OR x 5 Bard x 1 Red Mage x 1 (If x 4 Black Mage OR No Bard can be found.) NOTE: Notice how there are no Damage Dealers, White Mages, and in some cases, no Red Mages. This is due to the reliance on the Bard for Mage's Ballad I and II for quick Mana Point regeneration, and to use Learned Etude to sparingly enhance Intelligence. It is also due to the reliance of the Black Mages to be able to regenerate MP quickly on their own, and also still be able to use magic with enhanced quickness. This type of Party should experience little to no downtime, as sometimes, because of the heavy use of MP, healing may be necessary. NOTE: The strategy here is fairly simple, and very effective. The Red Mage or the Bard will typically act as puller. When the monster is pulled fairly close to the camp, it will be put to Sleep. All the Black Mage's will then begin to cast their most damaging spell, and sleep it again. This process is repeated until the enemy is defeated, when all the mages can receive their MP regeneration songs/spells and another pull can be made. Monkburn (AKA Bones Party) Synopsis: This party focuses on using the insane attack damage of Monks versus Skeletons to quickly, handily, and completely defeat enemies using nothing but brute force. Typical Party Setup: Monk x 3 OR x 4 White Mage x 1 Red Mage x 1 (If x 3 Monk OR No Bard can be found.) Bard x 1 '''NOTE: Notice how this party reflects somewhat of a normal party, minus a Tank Job. This is due to the reliance on the Monks to kill the enemies quickly, and with minimal damage, the Bard's ability to provide Valor Minuet III and IV to the Monks for optimal damage output, and the White Mage to conserve Mana Points, using only when a Monk/Monks take heavy damage. The downtime in this type of Party should be almost non-existant. Axeburn Synopsis: This party focuses on using the Dual Wield Job Trait of the Ninja as a Subjob and the Axe Skill of the Warrior to produce no need for a Tank job through use of the Utsusemi Ninjutsu and no need for other Damage Dealers through the damage dealt by 6-8 Axes. Typical Party Setup: Warrior x 3 OR x 4 White Mage x 1 Red Mage x 1 (If x 3 Warrior OR No Bard can be found.) Bard x 1 '''NOTE: This party is -extremely- similar to a Monkburn party, however, it is not limited to the Skeleton monsters that most Monkburns are. The Warriors provide all Tanking and DD'ing, and the other Jobs simply do their normal Party tasks. The downtime in this type of Party should be almost non-existant, due to the Dual Ballad Ability of the Bard. and the Refresh Spell of the Red Mage. Support jobs are used to Haste so recast timers are shorter, or in the Bard's case, to increase damage. Beastmasters can also take the place of the Warriors. NOTE: This can also be performed as a Katanaburn or Daggerburn. In a Daggerburn, the thieves line up in opposite sides of the mob and Sneak Attack and/or Trick Attack off of each other. Wyvernburn Synopsis: This party uses dragoons lvl 60+ with their AF helm. This allows them to have their wyvern heal a member when their hp is below 50%. Using a wyvern to heal is a very effective way to heal party members because all the dragoon does is cast dia and the wyvern will use a cure on the person with the lowest health. (As long as they are below 50%.) Wyvernburn needs two dragoons subbing warrior as tanks. This allows certain dragoons in the party to focus on mp and some focus on defence. Wyverns will only heal party members if the dragoon is subbing a job that makes a wyvern a healing wyvern. If the dragoon subs a job that makes the wyvern ballanced then the wyvern will only heal the dragon he belongs to. To remove all downtime wyvernburn partys usually have a refresher, which is usually bard because they dont need mp to refresh it. Typical Party Setup: dragoon x 3 (subbing white mage) dragoon x 2 (subbing warrior) Bard x 1 Note: This set up is typically used against flying type monsters who are weak to piercing while taking advantage of a wyvern's Healing Breath ability. While the Red Mage, Bard or Corsair uses Refresh type abilities, spells or songs. Usually when one Dragoon is at half hit points, all of the Dragoons use a spell to activate Healing Breath to replenish the Dragoon with half hit points. Daggerburn Synopsis: This party focuses on the attack damage of piercing weapons against enemies weak to piercing (ex. flying enemies) using SATAs. Like the Axeburn, the thieves depend on the Dual Wield and Utsusemi from their Ninja sub, along with their own super high evasion, making them almost impossible to hit. Typically, this is used for Thieves that are 74+ so they have access to Utsusemi: Ni, but the support and/or healer can be 72-75. Typical Party Setup: Thief x 4 (subbing Ninja of course) White Mage or Red Mage x1 Bard (Corsair?) x 1 Note: Like any party with a Thief, coorperation is very vital. Best way to do this is to have two teams made out of the 4 thieves so they can manage their SATAs better. Also, having high or capped evasion is a plus for this, since you're very dependant on evasion if you are the "victim" of a SATA. Also a note on the Bard pulling: since none of the thieves have Provoke, there is a high chance that the Bard might get killed, since they are used to pulling and sleeping and letting a melee job voke the mob off them. If you absolutely need to, have one of the thieves sub Warrior for the party's first voke. If the party has a Corsair instead of a Bard as a puller, he/she might want to sub Ninja as well, that way they have some sort of defense. Prey: As stated before in the synopsis, the Daggerburn setup is extremely good against enemies weak to piercing. At the later levels of 74-75 for thieves, there are mainly two locations that I know of that is excellent: *The Abraxas camp in Lufaise Meadows around (K-7) **What's really nice about this camp is that you can Hide from the Abraxas if you get in too much danger. *Heraldic Imps and Spongilla Flies in Caedarva Mire north of the Azouph Isle Staging Point **The Heraldic Imps are True Sight and the Spongilla Flies detect by sound, so hide will not work here.